internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1933 German Ice Hockey Championship
The 1933 German Ice Hockey Championship was the 17th season of the German Ice Hockey Championship, the national championship of Germany. Berliner Schlittschuhclub won the championship by defeating SC Riessersee in the final. The first round took place between January 21-23, 1933, at the Alten Botanischen Garten in Munich. After a repeat of the final was required, it was not contested until December 16th at the Prinzregentenstadion, also in Munich. Brandenburg Championship Berlin-Liga Berliner SC qualified for the national championship. 1. Klasse ;Group A ;Group B ;Final *'Berliner Hockey-Club' - Oberschöneweider HC 3:4, 4:3, 4:3 (2OT) Berliner HC was promoted. The two Steglitz clubs were relegated. They had been forced to forfeit all their games due to using foreign players, who were ineligible to participate in the championship. Schlittshuh-Club had originally finished ahead of Oberschöneweider HC in Group B. 2. Klasse Bavarian Championship ;Qualification round *'Munchener EV' - HG Nuremberg 4:2 ;Final *'SC Riessersee' - EV Füssen 2:0 ;Relegation round *'EC Bad Tölz' - HG Nuremberg 2:0 *'HG Nuremberg' - FC Garmisch 2:1 ;Promotion/Relegation *'TEV Miesbach' - HG Nuremberg 5:3, 3:0 Miesbach, winner of the B-Klasse competition, initially secured promotion to the A-Klasse. However, the nets used in the games were too large, which led to many disputes about whether goals should have counted or not. The referee of the matches, Max Schmid, eventually decided that they should not have counted as official games, and Nuremberg remained in the A-Klasse. East Prussian Championship Won by VfL Rastenburg. Lower Silesian Championship *'Breslauer EV' - Görlitzer EV 2:1 4OT (0:0, 1:0, 1:0, 0:0, 0:0, 1:0, 0:0) sic Upper Silesian Championship *'EV Hindenburg' - EV Gleiwitz 4:0 *'EV Beuthen 09' - Grüngold Beuthen 4:0 (1:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'EV Hindenburg' - EV Gleiwitz 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'EV Beuthen 09' - EV Gleiwitz 3:0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'EV Gleiwitz' - Grüngold Beuthen 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'EV Beuthen 09' - EV Hindenburg 2:0 (0:0, 0:0, 2:0) *'EV Hindenburg' - Grüngold Beuthen 6:0 (2:0, 2:0, 2:0) *'EV Gleiwitz' - EV Beuthen 09 3:0 (1:0, 0:0, 2:0) *'EV Hindenburg' - EV Beuthen 09 3:1 (2:0, 0:1, 1:0) - final ;Friendly matches *'EV Hindenburg II' - EV Beuthen 09 II 2:0 *'EV Hindenburg II' - Beuthen B 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'EV Oppeln' - Wasserfreunde Oppeln 3:1 (2:1, 0:0, 1:0) *'EV Oppeln' - EV Ratibor 29 7:1 (2:0, 3:1, 2:0) Silesian Championship *EV Hindenburg - Breslauer EV 1:1 *'Breslauer EV' - EV Hindenburg 2:0 *'EV Hindenburg' - Breslauer EV 4:0 (1:0, 0:0, 3:0) National Championship First round Group A Group B The game between Schwenningen and Rastenburg was not played. 3rd place Final The tiebreaking goal came with controversy. The goal judge initially recognized it was a goal, but the referee did not. After a lengthy discussion, the referee decided to allow the goal. Berliner immediately protested the result, and won their case. The championship final was re-played 11 months later. Final re-play References * * External links *German ice hockey standings 1933-1945 Category:1933 in ice hockey